goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Giffany
* Giffany is a character serving as the antagonist in Gravity Falls, But in Goanimate she serves as the Protagonist and a good user and she has a squid as a pet. She also has the ability to transform into a basilisk if needed. She used to be a bad user, but she became a good user when Azura sings her song to snap her out of being a troublemaker. Voice: Salli Friends: Iris, Dark Magician Girl, Azura with her Pokémon, Spark Mandrill, Flame Mammoth, Storm Eagle, Sting Chameleon, Armored Armadillo, Launch Octopus, Boomer Kuwager, Chill Penguin, etc. Enemies: Moe and Joe, COC* A EGG U R, and Angelica Pickles Likes: Flirting with boys, babysitting anyone such as Shimajiro Shimano and his friends and classmates, getting tickled on her feet and toes by Woo, Dislikes: When boys ignore her Fate: Euthanized by Angelica Pickles Chinese and Japanese Zodiac: Rooster (Due to her being a basilisk monster) Favorite toenail color: Pink, Blue, Yellow and White List of Monsters she can transform into: *Goron Giffany *Reuniclus *Sawsbuck *Butterfree *Scolipede *Marcargo *Crabominable *Feraligatr *Dodrio Pokèmon she has: *Hitmontop - Nickname: Soos * * * * * MUGEN and Super Smash Flash 2 move list: *Neutral Attack - Electrokinesis: Fire electricity from your eyes and zap them into a skeleton. *Neutral Attack 2 - Hadouken: Emit a plasma ball from your hands. *Neutral Attack 3 - Electric Spark: Stomp the ground to emit purple electric balls just like Spark Mandrill. *Side Neutral - Hoo-Ha member summon: Summon either Hoo-Ha the owl, Beaver cheerleader, Big beaver, Rat in a barrel, Cowboy frog, or Will E. Badger to assist you. *Side Neutral 2 - Rocket Hands: Shoot away your robotic hands. *Side Neutral 3 - Plasma beam: Fire a plasma breath from your mouth. *Up Neutral - Electronic-media jumping - Disappear from your position and reappear into a new position. *Up Neutral 2 - Beaver Anthropomorphic copter - Turn into a Cheerleader beaver and split yourself into two pieces to punch everything that's in your way. *Up Neutral 3 - Wing Flapping: Flap your wings and shoot feathers while flying. *Down Neutral - Zarzamoth form: Turn into a crystal mammoth and double your attack power. *Down Neutral 2 - Invisibility: Turn invisible to avoid getting damage for some time. *Down Neutral 3 - Spinning kick: Kick your enemies while doing a dashing spin. *Final Smash - Technology manipulation: Go yandere and zap your enemies with your Electrokinesis shooting from your eyes. *Up grab - Giffany grabs her enemy, takes them into the sky and makes them go into a one-hundred feet fall. *Side grab - *Down grab - *Weakness - Category:Good Users Category:Non Baby Show Characters Category:Moe and Joe's enemies Category:COC* A EGG U R'S enemies Category:Angelica Pickles' enemies Category:Charlie and Lola's enemies Category:Former troublemakers and now good Category:Sprite chronicles characters Category:Babysitters Category:Disney characters Category:Monsters Category:Beasts Category:The Save-Ums' enemies Category:Characters Voiced by Salli Category:Porn haters Category:The Happytime Murders haters Category:Sausage Party haters Category:Shimajirō's Friends Category:Rated R Haters Category:Comedy Central haters Trivia Category:Elephant012's allies Category:Characters Voiced by Ivy Category:Characters Voiced by Susan Category:Elephant012's monster allies